OCR technology is often used in many machine vision systems in order to detect text associated with various manufacturing processes. However, setting up OCR parameters for a given application is extremely hard, especially for a new user. For example, when a user selects a region around an OCR character string and the segmenter does not find the characters correctly, the user often encounters difficulty in attempting to manually troubleshoot the problem. Unlike many applications, which can be solved in advance by a system integrator, OCR can require technicians or engineers on the production floor to train or modify the runtime parameters. This can happen when new parts are introduced, or new printing or labels are used. Existing systems can be fairly easy to set up if the default segmentation parameters work, however, when they don't work, the user is confronted with a list of 20-30 parameters that might require adjustment. This is beyond the skill level of most users.